Fifty Ways
by Supergirrl
Summary: You could write about these two forever and never run out of things to say. CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS Peeta/Katniss


Hey guys! I decided to branch out and try something different with this story. I did fifty one-sentence prompts, about Katniss, Peeta, or their relationship in general. Some of Katniss's are in the first person, but all the rest are in third person. If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like me to write next, just mention it in your review! I'd like to dedicate this story to PeetaMellarkLove, who is not only a great author, but also someone whose reviews always make me smile :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

#1- Comfort  
Haymitch escaped the memories of the Games through drinking, but they found solace in each other.

#2- Kiss  
He can't believe that she's never done it before, but maybe some people are just fast learners.

#3- Soft  
His skin was smooth and soft to the touch, but when he moved against her, there was iron beneath it.

#4- Pain  
Having lived the life he did, Peeta was no stranger to pain, yet when he found out Katniss had been lying to him, it hurt more than he could have ever thought possible.

#5- Potatoes  
He almost couldn't believe it when the spoonful of mashed potatoes hit him in the cheek-was Katniss Everdeen actually goofing off?

#6- Rain  
They never told each other, but whenever they heard the rain, they thought about that kiss in the cave.

#7- Chocolate  
Seeing the pleasure on her face as she inhaled the smell of the baking chocolate-chip cookies made him want to drop the tray and give her something else to sigh about.

#8- Happiness  
He watched her, sleeping peacefully next to their baby, and knew that it had all been worth it.

#9- Telephone  
Their one attempt to talk to each other over the phone failed miserably; they weren't the kind of couple to do normal things.

#10- Ears  
I'd had two Hunger Games to make them extra-sensitive to his voice, so it was no surprise I could easily pick him out of a crowd.

#11- Name  
He rather liked the way 'Katniss Mellark' sounded.

#12- Sensual  
Katniss didn't fully understand why, but when Peeta painted, he had the same look in his eye as when he kissed her.

#13- Death  
He's realized that he's died three times now: twice when they were operating to save his leg, and once when he walked into the force field-it was probably some sort of record.

#14- Sex  
They only ever did it once, but even that was enough to change the world forever.

#15- Touch  
They'd spent the last year in almost constantly in contact, but her touch still set his skin on fire.

#16- Weakness  
The Capitol knew that the only two people in the world she would do anything to save were Prim and Peeta.

#17- Tears  
I wouldn't cry until I had him back again, and then, they would be tears of joy.

#18- Speed  
I can feel the hovercraft moving rapidly through the air, taking him away from me.

#19- Wind  
The breeze lifts his hair from his forehead, allowing her to trace it with her fingers lovingly.

#20- Freedom  
Even as they torture him, he's comforted by the knowledge that she's somewhere else, safe and free.

#21- Life  
It's Peeta's lungs Finnick is blowing air into, but he's giving me life, too.

#22- Jealousy  
Peeta's insides burned with jealousy whenever he saw Gale, regardless of whether Katniss was with him; it was his mere existence that made Peeta hate him.

#23- Hands  
His hands were large, heavy, not to mention scarred, and could do a lot of damage; and yet, whenever he touched her, they were always incredibly gentle.

#24- Taste  
He smells like whatever bread he's been baking that day, but the taste of his lips remains the same.

#25- Devotion  
He's dying too, but with what strength he has left, he drags himself to her, so at least she won't have to die alone.

#26- Forever  
He's convinced that what they have isn't hemmed in by any mortal concepts like life and death-it'll exist as long as there's a universe that holds both of them.

#27- Blood  
They'd probably seen more of each other's blood than any other couple they could name.

#28- Sickness  
When the rich Capitol food made her sick, he stayed up all night with her, holding her hair back when she puked; he had to pay her back somehow for draining all that pus.

#29- Melody  
When she sings, the birds fall silent; when he does, everything's quiet, because it's only for her.

#30- Star  
She is timeless, she is beautiful, and no matter how hard he tries to reach, she is untouchable.

#31- Home  
His arms were the only place she'd ever really felt safe since her father died.

#32- Confusion  
I feel insane, demented-a world without him is a world with no structure for me.

#33- Fear  
Secretly, he's grateful that she needs him to bring her down from the nightmares, because he knows that if he wakes up without her, he won't be able to take it.

#34- Lightning/thunder  
I'm not scared of storms, but sometimes, it's nice to have someone to hold you and watch the fury of nature with you.

#35- Bonds  
The Games had them both a part of each other, a bond that was unbreakable.

#36- Market  
Whenever he saw her in the marketplace, Peeta couldn't help but show off a little bit by lifting more than he would have normally-hence, Katniss was unaware that the hundred-pound bags of flour that she told Haymitch about were completely for her benefit.

#37- Technology  
She couldn't help but shudder every time she saw his mechanical leg; it was a sickening remind of the Capitol's power in their lives.

#38- Gift  
She let her pearl roll down her swollen belly, admiring the two greatest gifts he had given her.

#39- Smile  
She so rarely smiled that when he got one, it was almost as good as a kiss.

#40- Innocence  
They were completely innocent in some ways; they shared their first kiss and their first love together.

#41- Completion  
The only time he ever felt right was when he was with her.

#42- Clouds  
He had spent hours and hours trying to paint them just right, and her suggestion to 'make them fluffier' had not helped.

#43- Sky  
Ironically, the one thing he'd had trouble painting-with or without clouds-was the exact same color as his eyes.

#44- Heaven  
He can't imagine anything better than being here, with her, forever; perhaps this is his final reward.

#45- Hell  
One time he'd asked her quietly if she thought they were going to go to hell for what they'd done in the Games, and she replied that she didn't know about herself, but he was too good to burn forever.

#46- Sun  
I was once as radiant as the sun, but to me, he is the sun.

#47- Moon  
He'd never forget that night, huddled together on top of the Cornucopia, watching the moon count down the hours to his death.

#48- Waves  
He hated himself for letting his fear of the ominous blue waves crashing around his feet keep him from getting to her.

#49- Hair  
There was something deeply satisfying about finger-combing her long black hair down her smooth, bare back, knowing that he was the only person who would ever do so.

#50- Supernova  
Together they sat, watching the Capitol explode and burn, watching the old world fall away and a new one rise up in its place.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
